Um destino e dois caminhos
by YumeSangai
Summary: Os youkais invadiram a cidade e trouxeram o medo e a desconfiança no coração das pessoas, ainda havia pessoas interessadas em acabar com esses youkais, mas o que aconteceria quando uma jovem se apaixonasse por um?... Algo estaria parar mudar?
1. Estranha afeição

**N/A: Acho que eu viajei um pouco agora, mas ainda sim espero que apreciem esta fic, um outro RinSesshoumaru, como eu havia prometido, mas este é mais sério e não um conto de fadas, também é um alternativo.**

_Os youkais invadiram a cidade e trouxeram o medo e a desconfiança no coração das pessoas, ainda havia pessoas interessadas em acabar com esses youkais, mas o que aconteceria quando uma jovem se apaixonasse por um?... Algo estaria parar mudar?_

**Capítulo 1: Estranha afeição**

Rin andava tranquilamente pela avenida mais movimentada da cidade, que por incrível que pareça estava vazia... Poucos carros passavam nas ruas, as pessoas quase não saiam de casa.

"As coisas não deveriam tomar esse rumo" Disse a garota de cabelos pretos ao se sentar em um banco de pedra, uma outra garota também de cabelos pretos se aproximou, ela usava um vestido azul.

"Oi Rin" Cumprimentou ela sorridente, a garota deu um leve sorriso de retribuição.

"Não faça essa cara Rin, o dia está lindo" Disse a garota se sentando ao lado da amiga, Rin balançou negativamente a cabeça.

"Não Kagome, a cidade não é a mesma, todos tem medo de sair, o número de alunos em nossa escola caiu mais de 20 é um absurdo, a quantidade de pessoas que saiu da cidade também é um absurdo, onde nós vamos parar!" Disse alterando o tom de voz, Kagome ficou séria, tinha consciência da realidade, por mais dolorosa que fosse, sabia que Rin estava certa, as pessoas haviam abandonado a cidade.

"Kagome, o governo nos abandonou, todos começaram a passar um para o outro, e agora ficamos com o mais ladrão" Disse Rin ainda mais indignada.

"Heh, cândidate-se então" Disse Kagome brincando, Rin se levantou furiosa.

"Pare com isso Kagome!Não brinque com a nossa situação!Estamos todos condenados a esse mundo, um país que um dia foi chamado de primeiro mundo, agora está lá em baixo!" Rin disse berrando e em seguida deu as costas e saiu correndo, a amiga deu um longo suspiro.

"É por isso que ela não arranja namorado, é tão séria" Disse no mesmo tom brincalhão que antes.

Rin corria pela rua, mas toda aquela falta de movimento a assustava, decidiu pegar um atalho, enquanto corria se lembrava das palavras da mãe, das palavras que toda mãe dizia a sua filha.

"_Rin-chan" Chamava a mulher de longos cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, uma pequena garota de kimono laranja._

"_O que foi mamãe?"_

"_Quando for atravessar olhe para os lados, não fale com estranhos e evite os caminhos desertos"._

"_Ta"_

Sim, tinha medo daquele lugar, estava entregue ao nada, mas parou de correr, quando algo a puxou, mas como ainda corria, acabou caindo no chão, se levantou assustada.

"O-o que?" Ela olhou para uma garotinha, que estava enrolada em um velho manta todo surrado.

"Moça..."

"O-o que, está perdida?" Perguntou Rin se agachando.

Depois de tudo, ainda havia feridos e pessoas separadas de suas famílias, alguns nunca os acharia, outros não perderam a esperança, esperança... Palavra engraçada, todas daquela cidade pareciam não conhece-la, estavam tão dominados pelo medo.

Kagome era uma das poucas pessoas que Rin conhecia, que ainda tinha o senso de humor, embora aquilo há irritasse um pouco.

"Não..." Diz pegando a mão dela, Rin se assusta e tenta se livrar da garota, a mão da menina era quente, e aquele calor começa a invadir-lhe o corpo, não era humana, apenas outro youkai.

"Fique longe!SAI DE PERTO" Berra Rin batendo no braço da menina.

"O teu rosto ser tão belo" Diz a garota com uma voz estranha, parecia ser uma voz forçada, as unhas encravaram no braço de Rin que começou a gritar sem parar, ela viu o sangue escorrer, viu os olhos daquela youkai brilharem.

"Me solta!" Berrava Rin já com lagrimas escorrendo, quando escutou o som de um carro freando violentamente. Um homem de cabelos cumpridos e cor de prata, saiu do carro, seus olhos eram azuis, e a franja tapava a testa, ele vestia um sobretudo cinza escuro, ele tirou uma arma e apontou para a garotayoukai que nem teve tempo de dizer algo, Rin deu um grito quando ele disparou.

"Q-quem é você?" Ela perguntou com a voz fraca.

"Humano, e alguém como você" Ele disse a pegando no colo, Rin começou a se debater.

"Não faça isso, você foi envenenada, pare de se mexer, vou levá-la ao hospital, por isso fique quieta" Ele disse em um tom frio, porém não severo, ela concordou com a cabeça, os dois sentaram no banco de trás, enquanto um homem de idade dirigia.

"Para o 'hospital' Jaken" Disse o homem, dessa vez soara como uma ordem, o velho homem concordou e pisou no acelerador.

"Q-quem é você?" Ela arriscou começar uma conversa.

"Sephir" Ele disse calmamente e sem olhar para ela.

"Tem algo no seu rosto" Ela disse forçando a vista, deveria sem efeito do veneno pensou.

"Não tem nada no meu rosto" Ele disse calmamente. Não demorou muito para que chegassem a uma mansão, toda de tijolos e com um enorme jardim a frente, porém mal cuidado, as folhas das arvores estavam todas caídas pelo chão, as flores não eram regadas e estavam quase mortas, a mansão tinha um aspecto sombrio, o homem a pegou nos braços, ela já estava desacordada.

"Ssenhor Sessshoumaru, porque mentiu?" O velho perguntou trancando o carro e os seguindo.

"Meu nome por um acaso parece ser de humano?" Ele perguntou friamente.

"O ssenhor tem razão" Disse pensando um pouco.

"Prepare o antídoto, aquela youkai era tão fraca, como ela pode ter sofrido os efeitos?" Ele pergunta em tom sarcástico a deixando sobre uma enorme cama de madeira maciça, Sesshoumaru abriu um pouco a janela, uma brisa entrou pela janela, refrescando o quarto.

Rin se mexeu um pouco, Sesshoumaru se aproximou da garota, a testa dela estava suada, assim como o corpo, ela respirava com dificuldade.

"Onde está o Jaken?" Perguntou Sesshoumaru furioso.

Ela abriu os olhos, a íris estava muito retraída, Sesshoumaru abriu a porta do quarto com violência quando Jaken entrou no quarto com seringa.

"Quero duas doses desse remédio" Ele disse furioso, o homem concordou e logo tirou outra do jaleco.

"Feche a porta quando terminar" Disse Sesshoumaru saindo do quarto. Jaken retirou os óculos escuros, revelando os olhos de cor amarela, ele aplicou as duas dosagens na menina e depois saiu do quarto.

Sesshoumaru estava sentando no sofá cor de bordô, lendo algum livro, Jaken se aproximou e o homem fechou o livro e o deixou sobre a mesa de madeira escura.

"Ela essstá dormindo ssenhor"

"Muito bem, pode se retirar, acho que não vou precisar de seus serviços por enquanto" Disse voltando a abrir o livro, Jaken fez uma pequena reverência e se afastou. Sesshoumaru se levantou e foi até o quarto, sentou ao lado dela na cama, ela parecia melhor agora, parecia estar sonhando.

"Espero que esteja bem agora" Ele sussurrou se levantando e abrindo um pouco mais a janela, e depois saiu do quarto, assim que a porta bateu a garota abriu os olhos.

**Continua...**

**NF/A: Ta, eu posso ter surtado ao começar escrever a fic, mas espero que gostem, eu realmente achei a idéia muito boa, não sei quando sairá o próximo capitulo, mas já comecei a rascunha-lo, prometo não demorar, mas acontece que tenho um simulado na quarta, por isso, o segundo capitulo só deve sair na quinta.**

**Yume**


	2. Você fica bonita quando sorri

**N/A: Acho que eu viajei um pouco agora, mas ainda sim espero que apreciem esta fic, um outro RinSesshoumaru, como eu havia prometido, mas este é mais sério e não um conto de fadas, também é um alternativo.**

_Os youkais invadiram a cidade e trouxeram o medo e a desconfiança no coração das pessoas, ainda havia pessoas interessadas em acabar com esses youkais, mas o que aconteceria quando uma jovem se apaixonasse por um?... Algo estaria parar mudar?_

**Capítulo 2: Você fica bonita quando sorri**

Sesshoumaru foi até o quarto, onde lavou o rosto na bacia, e logo em seguida olhou para o espelho, havia duas marcas no rosto, que eram escondidas por maquiagem, a franja se separou um pouco, revelando uma meia lua na testa, e aproveitou e tirou as lentes azuis, revelando os olhos amarelos.

"_Odeio essa aparência" _Pensou ainda se fitando no espelho, viu a porta do quarto ser aberta e o meio irmão entrou no quarto.

"Sesshoumaru, o Youkai que salva garotinhas, e dizem que os Hanyos que não possuem nível" Diz friamente o garoto de cabelos negros, Sesshoumaru continuou a se fitar no espelho.

"O que foi irmão, se acha tão bonito que não consegue parar de se olhar?" Pergunta furioso, Sesshoumaru sai de frente do espelho e se senta na cama.

"Quieto maldito Hanyo, e ainda por cima está na sua forma humana, como é detestável o seu cheiro".

"Não enrola, o que aquela **humana **está fazendo aqui?"

"Como você mesmo disse, eu a salvei".

"E de todos os lugares tinha que trazê-la para cá!"

"Me desculpem eu não queria dar trabalho, Sephir me desculpe" Diz Rin entrando no quarto, Inu Yasha deu um salto, não havia percebido a presença da garota, Sesshoumaru escondeu o rosto, ficando de costas.

"Sephir?" Perguntou Inu Yasha em tom sarcástico, Sesshoumaru sentiu o coração acelerar, odiaria se ela descobrisse a verdade naquela hora.

"Leve-a daqui" Diz Sesshoumaru ajeitando a franja e depois colocando a lente.

Inu Yasha mesmo sem quer, afasta Rin do quarto do irmão, os dois vão para a sala. Sesshoumaru passou a maquiagem nas marcas e depois se tacou na cama elevando as mãos à cabeça, até onde ela teria ouvido?

Na sala, Inu Yasha aguardava o café ser servido, Rin rodava os olhos pelo salão, a mesa onde estavam sentados era gigante, deveria dar espaço para mais de dez pessoas jantarem, havia janelas que cobriam toda a parede, bastantes quadros, mas não teve muito tempo de reparar sua atenção se voltou ao garoto que estava a sua frente.

"Anou..."

"Me chamo... Iorih" Ele disse dando um sorriso sem graça por fim.

"Iorih?" Perguntou Sesshoumaru em tom sarcástico, e se juntou a eles á mesa.

"Sephir, eu gostaria de lhe agradecer e me desculpar pelo trabalho".

"Não haverá problemas, apenas me diga o seu nome".

"Rin, Nagase Rin". Ela disse sorrindo.

"Então Sephir, leve a pequena colegial que você seqüestrou para casa". Diz Inu Yasha andando até a janela, Sesshoumaru o fuzilou com os olhos e depois se voltou para a jovem, mas ela não podia ficar muito tempo.

"O Senhor Sephir me salvou" Diz Rin com ênfase em salvou, Inu Yasha deu de ombros, Rin percebeu o quanto inconveniente estava sendo, ela se levantou e se dirigiu até a porta.

"Espere Rin, onde vai?" Pergunta Sesshoumaru se levantando.

"Eu agradeço pelo que fez senhor, mas sei quando não sou bem vinda com licença" Diz saindo da mansão e batendo a porta, Sesshoumaru quis pular em cima de Inu Yasha, mas correu atrás da menina.

"Rin, espere" Diz descendo apressadamente os degraus e a segurando pelo ombro, a forçando a se virar.

"Eu não sou bem vinda, a única coisa que posso fazer é me retirar" Diz se afastando dele.

"Me deixe acompanha-la"

"Não, eu realmente agradeço, mas vou voltar andando"

"E se for ataca de novo?"

"É um risco que eu corro todos os dias, desde que esses malditos youkais invadiram o mundo".

"Porque está tão brava?"

"Não lhe devo explicações" Diz se afastando, Sesshoumaru passou nervosamente a mão pelo rosto e parou na frente dela.

"O que foi agora?" Perguntou surpresa assustada.

"Está frio, e vai chover, se não quer ir de carro, eu vou andando com você".

"...Ta"

Os dois vão andando sem silêncio, passando pelas desertas ruas da avenida, Rin evitava olhar para seu 'herói', porque ele havia a salvado? Porque estava passando ali? Quem era aquela pessoa?... Sabia que a cidade era grande, mas morava naquela área há mais de dez anos, conhecia quase todos.

E ele, parecia ser uma pessoa muito reservada, mas o irmão não, no final das contas não sabia nada sobre Sephir, apenas que era rico, mas ele certamente era mais velho que ela, mas... quantos anos? Cinco? Sete?...

"O que está pensando?" Pergunta Sesshoumaru olhando para ela, Rin percebe que aquele tempo todo havia ficando olhando para ele e se sente envergonhada com isso, o que ele deveria estar pensando dela agora?

"N-nada" Diz virando o rosto ruborizado e tentando se concentrar em algum ponto da cidade, bem distante do homem ao seu lado.

"Não pode me enganar pequena" Diz o homem em um tom calmo, porém provocativo, Rin se virou o encarando, com o rosto fechado.

"Não sou pequena, você é que é bem maior do que eu" Diz dando um sorriso cínico, além de tudo seu 'herói' era convencido, parecia hilário pensa desfazendo o sorriso cínico e abrindo um mais leve e sincero.

"Você fica mais bonita assim" Diz o homem se curvando para fita-la de mais perto, Rin virou novamente o rosto.

"O que foi pequena?" Pergunta dando um sorriso debochado, e novamente estava ele a provocando.

"Não gosto que fiquem me encarando". Diz um pouco furiosa.

"Não estava encarando, estava te cantando". Diz sorrindo, Rin parou de andar e com a face mais ruborizada ainda, ficou o fitando perplexa.

"Estou brincando, estou brincando, nem nos conhecemos" Diz Sesshoumaru quase rindo, isso fez com que o coração de Rin voltasse a bater em ritmo normal, o resto do caminho fizeram em silêncio, apenas com meias conversas, sobre o tempo e o movimento da cidade, ou a falta dele.

Pararam em frente a uma casa de dois andares, o movimento naquela área era maior, Rin olhou rapidamente no relógio a caminhada havia lhe levado meia hora, pensou que talvez devesse ter aceitado ir de carro, agora o pobre homem iria levar mais meia hora para voltar para sua aconchegante residência.

"Não quer entrar, beber alguma coisa?" Perguntou Rin em frente ao cercado, ele fez que não com a cabeça e se virou.

"Só vou tomar um táxi e voltar, mas obrigado".

"Que isso, eu é que agradeço".

"Nos vemos por aí" Diz atravessando a rua, e acenando de costas para ela, a garota da um leve sorriso e volta para dentro de casa.

**Continua...**

**NF/A: Ok, ok, desculpem a demora, sei que prometi atualizá-la logo, mas vou deixar claro que o terceiro capítulo ainda está sendo escrito e como eu ainda não estou de férias, não tenho tempo para escrevê-lo, principalmente por essa ser a minha semana de provas, quando isso acabar eu postarei o 3º capítulo.**

**Sou grata pelos reviews e espero que a história esteja sendo de bom proveito.**

**Yume**


	3. Protegendo alguém especial

**N/A: Acho que eu viajei um pouco agora, mas ainda sim espero que apreciem esta fic, um outro RinSesshoumaru, como eu havia prometido, mas este é mais sério e não um conto de fadas, também é um alternativo.**

_Os youkais invadiram a cidade e trouxeram o medo e a desconfiança no coração das pessoas, ainda havia pessoas interessadas em acabar com esses youkais, mas o que aconteceria quando uma jovem se apaixonasse por um?... Algo estaria parar mudar?_

**Capítulo 3: Protegendo alguém especial**

Sesshoumaru vai para a outra rua, quando um táxi para, antes que ele pudesse entrar, o velho motorista já sai perguntando.

"Em qual direção, pretende ir?"

"Leste"

"Na Avenida principal?" O velho pergunta assustado, Sesshoumaru ergue a sobrancelha sem entender, o porquê da expressão surpresa do homem.

"Sim, na avenida principal, algum problema?" Ele pergunta monotoamente.

"Claro, é além onde os Youkais mais predominam, sinto, não vou levá-lo, e por aqui não vai achar ninguém que o leve para lá". Diz o velho antes de pisar no acelerador, Sesshoumaru joga o cabelo para trás sorrindo.

"Realmente, é lá onde os Youkais predominam". Diz com um sorriso satisfeito, ele volta a andar para onde havia deixando Rin, ele fica olhando para a casa.

"Ainda está aqui?" Pergunta a garota na varanda do segundo andar, ela usava um avental rosa que amarrava no pescoço e o cabelo negro estava preso em rabo-de-cavalo.

"É, os táxis daqui não vão para a Avenida Principal".

"Sinto muito" Diz quase rindo, mas sentido pena do homem.

"Então, acha que posso ficar aí agora?" Ele pergunta colocando as mãos nos bolsos, ela deixa escapar uma risada e desce abrindo a porta.

"Fique á vontade, eu estava fazendo um chá para mim, vai querer?"

"Vou, de que?"

"Menta com chocolate".

"Menta e chocolate? Isso não é sabor de chá". Diz sem acreditar.

"Claro que é, está na caixinha".

"Você foi enganada, esse sabor não existe".

"Existe" Ela vai até a cozinha e Sesshoumaru a acompanha e para no portal, Rin coloca o conteúdo do bule no copo e entrega a ele e depois se serve.

"Experimente e diga se não é Chocolate com Menta".

"Saiba que meu paladar é muito refinado".

"Apenas beba".

Ele bebe um pouco e depois fica encarando ela com uma expressão surpresa.

"O que diabos você colocou aqui!" Ele pergunta olhando o conteúdo do copo, Rin começa a rir.

"Eu não disse, e é muito bom". Diz bebendo um pouco, ele concorda e os dois vão andando até a sala, onde se acomodam Rin em uma poltrona e Sesshoumaru no sofá.

"Você que cuida da casa?" Ele pergunta iniciando uma conversa.

"Sim, faço tudo sozinha".

Sesshoumaru apenas concorda, a casa era grande e mesmo assim os móveis estavam todos organizados, os livros na prateleira estavam enfileirados, não havia poeira nos móveis.

"Você não limpa a sua casa não é?" Pergunta mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

"Realmente, por que está tão na cara assim?" Ele pergunta curioso, Rin se ajeita na poltrona e concorda com a cabeça.

"Sephir... Porque me salvou?" Ela pergunta o encarando, fitando os olhos azuis dele, alguns raios de sol batiam na janela apesar do templo nublado.

"Estava precisando de ajuda, não é?"

Ela concorda meio incerta, mas aquilo não justificava nada para ela, ele desceu do carro para ajudá-la, e se também fosse envenenado? E como ele sabia o antídoto? Como sabia o veneno daquele Youkai? De repente mil perguntas brotaram em sua cabeça.

"Você poderia ser morto por aquele Youkai"

"Rin, você precisava de ajuda e eu a ofereci, acho que estou atrás de algo?" Ele pergunta usando um tom mais frio.

"Não estou duvidando de sua bondade Sephir, é estranho, nenhuma pessoa me ajudaria se estivesse passando, no máximo se tivesse uma arma".

"_É, nenhuma pessoa, lhe ajudaria". _Ele pensa.

"Eu não permitiria uma injustiça daquelas".

"Injustiça?"

"É, você não tinha chances contra ele".

Sesshoumaru se levantou e de repente parou ao lado da poltrona, Rin ficou apenas olhando sem jeito para o homem, ele apenas procurava um motivo para estar perto dela, para cuidar dela, mas porque dessa atração? Porque por uma menina como ela? Ele de repente sentiu algo em sua cabeça pesar, algo que o fez cair de joelhos sobre o chão, Rin se ajoelhou preocupada.

"Sephir? O que foi?" Ela pergunta pousando a mão sobre o ombro dele.

"De repente fiquei tonto" Ele diz passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Os dois escutam uma explosão, bem próxima, Rin olha assustada para a entrada da casa, não havia mais porta, dois Youkais com foices estavam parados, um com pele roxa e outra com pele azul claro, com olhos grandes e bem verdes.

"Se-Sphir" Rin recua um pouco parando na frente do homem, Sephir resmunga alguma coisa que ela não entendeu, mas não parecia ter sido em Japonês.

"Yoooshi, vidalbente bamos begar esté besgradabo" Diz o de pele azul, Rin se forçou a entender o que ele dizia, mas estava mais preocupada com o que eles poderiam fazer.

"Rin, saia"

"Não!Você não está bem" Diz o segurando pelos ombros, ele se levanta bruscamente, o Youkai de pele roxa voa com a foice para cima de Rin que apenas grita assustada, Sesshoumaru consegue tira-la do caminho, a lamina atinge o braço de Sesshoumaru.

"Sephir!Seu-Seu braço" Ela diz em choque e elevando a mão a boca, Sesshoumaru a ignora.

"Ah seu desgraçado..." Diz estalando os dedos.

"Bai ber uma coiza" Diz o dele roxa

"Rin vá para a cozinha".

A garota se afasta rapidamente, Sesshoumaru da um sorriso sádico, deixando mostrar seu canino bem afiado, o de pele azul recua um pouco, mas o dele roxa parte para cima dele, Sesshoumaru do nada saca uma espécie de chicote que agarra a foice do Youkai e a pega para si.

"Vamos acabar logo com isso, vocês com essa voz de resfriado me irritando tanto".

"Bai bajar belo qui fiez a pikenna Jyna"

"Jyna?" Ele repete sem entender.

"You matou a pikena Jyna" Diz o de pele roxa

"Bossa birma" Diz o outro.

"É?... E agora eu vou matar vocês! Desapareçam da minha frente!" Em dois golpes Sesshoumaru acaba com eles, e misteriosamente o corpo some, deixando apenas o pano que eles usavam como veste, Sesshoumaru joga o pano pelo buraco que ficava a porta.

Rin sai correndo da cozinha e vê Sesshoumaru agachado segurando fortemente o machucado, ela já estava com o kit médico à mão e rapidamente limpou a ferida dele.

"Não é melhor você aplicar aquela injeção?" Ela pergunta enquanto limpava o sangue, ele balança a cabeça de forma negativa.

"Porque fez isso?" Ela pergunta com voz chorosa.

"Você... é especial" Ele diz sem olhar para ela, Rin fica o encarando com a face corada.

"Como? Você nem me conhece".

"Nagase Rin... Sim, eu a conheço..." Ele diz passando suavemente a mão pelo rosto dela, Rin segura a mão dele contra o peito.

"Baka... Podia ter morrido" Diz permitindo que algumas lágrimas caíssem.

"Lie..."

"É claro que poderia"

"Não quero...falar sobre isso".

Rin concorda com a cabeça o ajudando a andar para o quarto, onde ele poderia descançar e cuidar melhor dos ferimentos.

**Continua**


	4. Adeus inesperado

**N/A: Acho que eu viajei um pouco agora, mas ainda sim espero que apreciem esta fic, um outro RinSesshoumaru, como eu havia prometido, mas este é mais sério e não um conto de fadas, também é um alternativo.**

_Os youkais invadiram a cidade e trouxeram o medo e a desconfiança no coração das pessoas, ainda havia pessoas interessadas em acabar com esses youkais, mas o que aconteceria quando uma jovem se apaixonasse por um?... Algo estaria parar mudar?_

**Capítulo 4: Adeus inesperado**

A aba da janela bateu pela segunda vez contra a parede até acordar Sesshoumaru, ele lentamente abriu os olhos, ainda estava com as malditas lentes que o incomodavam muito, ele se sentou na cama, sentiu um estalo nas costas.

"Não se mecha muito" Diz Rin entrando no quarto com uma bandeja, ele desabotoa um pouco a camisa que estava usando e vê o tórax enfaixado.

"Eu não lembro disso" Ele murmura, Rin senta ao lado dele na cama e deixa a bandeja sobre a mesinha.

"É claro que não, você estava dormindo".

"E onde você dormiu?" Ele perguntou um pouco incomodado com tomar o espaço dela.

"No sofá" Diz sorrindo, Sesshoumaru ajeita a franja que estava começando a incomodá-lo.

"Deite na sua cama, suas costas devem estar horríveis" Ele diz se levantando, mas assim que fica de pé, cai agachado, Rin corre até ele.

"Eu avisei".

"Como? Como posso estar nesse estado? Foram apenas dois Youkais"

"Como apenas dois? Eles poderiam matar mais de vinte pessoas, foi um milagre você ainda estar inteiro".

Sesshoumaru rapidamente se cala, queria ter pensado aquilo e não ter falado, mas deixou pra lá, ele se levantou com a ajuda dela.

"Pode me emprestar o telefone?"

Rin concorda e vai até a sala.

"Pra quem vai ligar?"

Ele não responde apenas disca rapidamente o número e espera impaciente alguém atendê-lo na outra linha.

"Jaken?"

"_Ssessshoumaru-ssama, porque não retornou para cassa?"_

"Isso é irrelevante no momento, apenas traga o carro".

"_Onde o ssenhor esstá?"_

"Na área 2".

"_Mass ssenhor, como foi parar aí, é muito perigosso"._

"Quando eu pedir a sua opinião mande-me internar, agora traga o carro, já!" E termina a ligação sem ouvir resposta, Rin apenas olha espantada, quem era ele? Como podia mudar de temperamento tão fácil.

"Não vai comer?"

"Não se incomode, o que fez a respeito da porta?"

"Ah, depois que dormiu eu e alguns vizinhos a consertamos".

Ele ergue a sobrancelha surpreso.

"Nós nos ajudamos muito por aqui, se não fossem aqueles malditos youkais".

"Porque tem tanta raiva deles?"

"Como por quê!"

"Não respondeu a minha pergunta" Ele diz calmamente porem friamente, Rin baixa o olhar e espera a raiva cessar um pouco.

"Não temos paz, a cidade é um caos, as pessoas não podem sair de casa, e... minha mãe morreu por um deles... Tive que me virar sozinha".

"Sinto por isso, mas não tinha nenhum parente próximo?"

"Lie... Minha prima estava no exterior e não podia voltar".

"Qual era... o nome da sua mãe?"

"Ayame... Nagase Ayame...".

Sesshoumaru arregala os olhos, conhecia aquele nome.

"Me mostre uma foto"

Rin pega um porta-retrato e aponta para a mulher que segurava uma criança nos braços.

"Essa mulher... Ela trabalhava em um centro de pesquisas não é?" Ele pergunta ainda surpreso, Rin ficou mais ainda.

"É... Como você sabe?"

Os dois escutam uma freada brusca.

"É o Jaken, eu vou voltar" Ele diz se levantando, Rin o abraça pelas costas.

"Espera. Me diga o que você sabe da minha mãe".

"Nada... Eu apenas li uma matéria dela no jornal".

Mesmo assim ela não o soltou.

"Eu tenho que ir Rin".

"Quando eu vou poder te ver?"

"Rin..." Ele se vira e suavemente a beija.

"Sep-" Antes que ela completasse, ele volta a andar, mas para no caminho e se vira.

"Me esqueça". Ele diz sumindo do seu campo de vista.

"Se... Sephir!" Rin corre para fora da casa, mas o carro já estava partindo. "Sephir... por quê?...".

**Continua**


	5. A carta

**N/A: Acho que eu viajei um pouco agora, mas ainda sim espero que apreciem esta fic, um outro RinSesshoumaru, como eu havia prometido, mas este é mais sério e não um conto de fadas, também é um alternativo.**

_Os youkais invadiram a cidade e trouxeram o medo e a desconfiança no coração das pessoas, ainda havia pessoas interessadas em acabar com esses youkais, mas o que aconteceria quando uma jovem se apaixonasse por um?... Algo estaria parar mudar?_

**Capítulo 5: A carta**

No caminho de volta, Sesshoumaru não dissera nenhuma palavra, Jaken também não se atreveu a perguntar, os dois chegaram em casa, como esperado, Inu Yasha estava sentado no sofá, o esperando impacientemente.

"O que foi Inu Yasha?" Ele pergunta friamente.

"Cara, eu não suporto, essa sua dupla personalidade, uma hora você age como se fosse um humano desprezível e ás vezes como um Youkai, mas vou lembrá-lo de uma coisa, o meu irmão é um Youkai, um poderoso Youkai!".

"Nós somos diferentes".

"Nós nascemos trocados isso sim!" Ele diz se deitando no sofá. "Eu sou impiedoso e cruel, e você sabe ser bonzinho, o sangue humano está nas minhas veias, não nas suas!"

"Inu Yasha... Você lembra do nome, Nagase Ayame?".

"Não".

"Uma cientista".

"Ah ta, e daí?"

"Aquela garota, ela é filha dela...".

"DELA?!" Inu Yasha se levanta do sofá em um salto, Sesshoumaru apenas concorda com a cabeça e senta no parapeito da janela.

"A menina sabe quem você é?"

"Não...".

"Mas foi você que a matou".

Sesshoumaru olha para o céu, extramente haviam raios de sol.

_-Não toque na minha filha seu monstro – Dizia uma mulher de cabelos pretos e olhos cor de mel, uma menininha estava contra a parede, e um Youkai de cabelos prateados estava entre as duas, com os olhos vermelhos e a íris tremendamente puxada, as unhas grandes e afiadas, os caninos pontudos._

"É, o que será que ela ia dizer?" Se pergunta Sesshoumaru.

"Você ficou tão mal por ter matado a mãe da menina que passou a observá-la, não deixando nenhum Youkai além de você é claro chegar perto dela. Mas porque você está com essa cara?" Pergunta Inu Yasha um pouco preocupado, na medida em que ele se permitia se expressar para o irmão.

"Disse para ela me esquecer".

"Ah, não venha com sentimentalismos para perto de mim, não venha chorar no meu ombro".

"Inu Yasha..." Ele diz no tom mais repreendedor que consegue.

"O que?" Pergunta Inu Yasha meio inseguro.

"Se continuar a falar desse jeito comigo eu vou ter que mata-lo".

Inu Yasha engole em seco, e os dois voltam a se encarar.

Alguns meses se passaram, Rin estava tecnicamente melhor, ela andava com Kagome pela cidade, fazendo algumas compras.

"As coisas se acalmaram não é Rin?"

"Pela nossa área sim, mas você viu os jornais não é?"

"É, agora a mídia não se importa em nos mostrar a verdade".

"Só agora... _Porque naquela época... Disseram que fora apenas um acidente, quando a mídia ainda tentava esconder esses Youkais..._".

Kagome fica observando Rin, percebeu na face da garota uma certa expressão de raiva, achou melhor não perguntar.

"Ei Rin, você faltou dois dias no colégio".

"É, eu não estava muito bem... _Porque o Sephir foi embora daquele jeito? No final, eu nem consegui me despedir, e não posso ir até a casa dele... Pra que? Perguntar por que ele ter saído daquele jeito e pra ele bater a porta na minha cara?"._

"Rin, você está tão pensativa...".

"Desculpa, é que aconteceram algumas coisas nesses últimos dois meses que mecharam um pouco comigo".

"Hm... Se quiser conversar".

"Não se preocupe, não é nada".

"Ta..."

"Nós já compramos né? Acho que vou pra casa, até amanhã".

"Até".

Rin vai correndo para casa, mas para de repente, e tira da bolsa um espelho de mão, ela se vira para alertar Kagome, mas o monstro já havia pulado em cima dela, Kagome se debatia tentando tirar o Youkai de cima de si.

"KAGOME-CHAN!" Rin vai correndo deixando para trás o espelho, ela pula derrubando o Youkai.

"Fique longe dela!" Diz Rin se colocando na frente da amiga.

"Você me parece mais interessante que a sua amiga". O Youkai que parecia um sapo, patas com três dedos, uma cara redonda e com patas enormes, ele segura Rin pelo braço.

"Kagome-chan, corra!!".

"V-vou tentar chamar ajuda" Diz Kagome correndo.

Rin começou a pisar no na bata gigante dele, e apesar dele estar a segurando tentou correr, a mão do bicho agarrou a blusa dela, rasgando a parte de baixo.

"Nhahum... Até que você tem um corpo interessante".

"F-fique longe". Ela diz tentando recuar, ele rapidamente a solta e ela se vira para correr, ele agarra a saia dela.

"Se tentar correr, sua saia vai rasgar". Diz o Youkai dando um sorriso malicioso.

"Ma-maldito!" Rin segura uma parte da saia e corre, apenas rasgando um pedaço, o Youkai da um salto parando em sua frente.

"Sabe, eu odeio garotas que pensam" E levanta a mão para batê-la, mas a pata do bicho para no ar, e logo ele cai sem vida.

"Q-quem?"

"Parece que eles gostem de você".

O coração de Rin começa a bater fortemente, conhecia aquela voz.

"SEPHIR!" Rin o abraçou, Sesshoumaru deu um longo suspiro, mas se afastou dela rapidamente, sabia que não podia estar com ela.

"Ele estava de passagem, assim que vi o carro, fiz sinal para ele parar" Disse Kagome se aproximando.

"Que bom que as duas estão bem" Disse o homem voltando para dentro do carro.

"Sephir, me diga o que está acontecendo, eu não consegui falar com você por dois meses, e ainda foi embora daquele jeito, me diga, porque".

Sesshoumaru a ignorou e abriu a porta do carro, quando ela se coloca na frente dele, com uma expressão séria, e um coração ferido.

"Porque eu não posso estar mais ao seu lado, principalmente quando a guerra começar, só peço que tenha cuidado, evite sair de casa". Ele tenta novamente entrar ao carro, mas sentiu o corpo cambalear de leve para trás, Rin o abraçou com força, ele sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto.

"Não faça isso" Disse erguendo o rosto dela de forma delicada, a fitando por alguns instantes e depois a beijando. Kagome observou com um meio sorriso, ele era um homem muito bonito, mas havia algo muito errado nele, se perguntou se a amiga já havia percebido.

"Eu te amo, não pode fazer isso comigo" Murmurou Rin voltando a abraça-lo, ele a apertou contra seu peito, sentia tanto a falta do cheiro dela, de beijar seus lábios, mas sentiu uma pontada dentro de si, sabia que tinha que acabar logo com isso.

"Eu também te amo..." Sussurrou no ouvido dela, a garota o abraçou com ainda mais força, então porque faz isso comigo? Pensou, não queria solta-lo, não queria deixá-lo, porque quando havia se apaixonado por alguém, essa pessoa tinha que ser tão misteriosa.

Ele a afastou e a fez olhar para si, mas ela sentiu que iria se decepcionar de novo, viu no olhar dele, certa melancolia e um pouco de rigidez, ele estava tentando permanecer sério.

"Não existe nada que seja inteiramente verdadeiro... nem os meus sentimentos por você..." Disse entrando no carro, o carro deu partida assim que a porta se fechou.

"Rin...chan.." Kagome não sabia se abraçava a amiga, ou se dizia alguma coisa, não queria deixa-la pior do que já estava, e do que ia ficar, ela a acompanhou até em casa, Rin bateu a porta e se jogou no sofá, estava cansada, fora um dia longo, a blusa estava destruída, a saia também.. e o mundo parecia que ia acabar a qualquer hora.

Rin acordou com os raios de sol entrando pela janela que esquecera aberta, ela rapidamente as fechou, era burrice ter esquecido as janelas abertas, isso poderia ter custado à vida.

"O Sephir estava tão sério ontem..." Pensou entrando na pequena cozinha e começando a preparar um delicioso chá, também se lembrou das palavras de Kagome assim que a deixou em casa.

"_Ele te ama, se quer te deixar longe é porque te ama". _

Será que era por isso mesmo? Mas, era cedo demais para esquentar a cabeça com problemas que ela não sabia a resposta, e ficar parada na cozinha esperando o chá ser feito, também não iria ajudar.

Ela abriu a porta e algumas correspondências caíram, algumas contas, duas cartas de algumas amigas, e um estranho envelope, muito bem lacrado.

_Taijia._

Era o que dizia no estranho envelope, ela o abriu meio receosa e depois desdobrou as folhas, eram três folhas.

_Nagase Rin-san,_

_A senhorita já deve estar ciente dos acontecimentos bizarros que cercam não só nosso país, esse Youkais e Hanyos, eu Kurosawa Sango, a líder do Clã de exterminadores de youkais, estamos lhe convidando para se juntar a nós, se as forças não fazem nada, nós faremos, treinamentos especiais e o uso de armas poderosas._

Isso era parte do que estava escrito, depois algumas regras e uma linha extensa que aguardava sua assinatura, Rin retirou uma caneta de dentro de uma caneta de cima da prateleira e assinou rapidamente.

**Continua.**

**Nhya, coitada da Rin, ela não sabe que concordando com o que está ali ela agora vai ter que caçar um certo Youkai, que usa o nome de Sephir...**

**Brigadinha pelos reviews n.n vou tentar atualizar com mais freqüência...**


	6. A guerra e a filosofia

**N/A: Sei lá...quanto tempo eu não escrevo essa fic, alguns anos quem sabe? Ta um pouco diferente do que eu tinha planejado...mas acho que não vai ficar com furos!**

_Os youkais invadiram a cidade e trouxeram o medo e a desconfiança no coração das pessoas, ainda havia pessoas interessadas em acabar com esses youkais, mas o que aconteceria quando uma jovem se apaixonasse por um?... Algo estaria parar mudar?_

**Capítulo 6: A guerra e a filosofia**

[-Distrito 11. Área restrita. –Central-

-Eu quero saber o que vocês sabem sobre Youkais – Disse uma garota de cabelos pretos, chamada Sango.

Ela coordenava o grupo de batalha Alfa9 que estava sendo treinado havia longos meses, estavam...quase prontos para a ação, só precisava de um último teste e diferente do que o grupo havia passado, era algo...mais psicológico, falhas não seriam permitidas, desistir era impossível e se render jamais.

-Eles...são demônios com poderes variáveis – Arriscou um tímido garoto do fundo da sala.

-Eles não são só demônios senhor Juka... – Disse séria – Eles assuem outras formas, isso os tornam tão poderosos, mas nós também temos armas, temos escudos, remédios, munição, armaduras, nós realmente podemos nos defender! A tecnologia existe a nosso serviço, vamos usar e abusar! As pessoas têm medo dos Youkais, mas eles não são tudo isso que vocês estão pensando, eles só tem tanta fama porque atacam pessoas desarmadas, porque são **covardes**!

-Apresentaremos a filha de uma grande pesquisadora, por favor, ouçam bem.

Rin subiu no pequeno palanque. Usava uma boina verde escuro que combinava com o conjunto preto que usava, a franja lhe dava um ar infantil, mas naquele momento servia para se esconder do olhar da platéia e assim ganhar mais segurança para falar.

-Muitos aqui tiveram suas vidas arruinadas por causa desses monstros... Minha mãe, Nagase Ayame, estudava essas criaturas, existem remédios que podem ser feitos, nós podemos crescer com a pesquisa certa...vamos...tentar passar por isso que está acontecendo, vamos crescer...

-Você não acha que se exterminarmos todos não somos tão ruim quanto eles?

-De forma alguma... Eles não tem pena e não tem sentimentos, nós temos.

-Quem garante?

-Quem já conseguiu ficar perto de um Youkai por mais de cinco minutos e ficar vivo? Não tem como procurar os bonzinhos, nós não temos pessoal e muito menos voluntários a um serviço de busca.

-Eu acho que deveríamos repensar em nossas estratégias, estamos sendo tão ruins quanto eles.

-Estamos nos livrando de quem mancham nossas ruas e acabam com nossas vidas, o que tem de errado nisso?

-Eles também sentem.

-Qual o seu nome?

-Lamari Hosel.

-Senhorita Hosel, como pode afirmar em beneficio desses monstros?

-Porque senhorita Nagase, minha irmã foi salva por um.

Cochichos começaram imediatamente, Sango olhou de um lado para o outro e bateu com um livro em cima da mesa.

-Silêncio. Deixem a Rin e a Lamari continuarem!

-Conte-nos sua história – Disse Rin ironicamente, enquanto descia do palanque fazendo sinal para que a menina ruiva subisse, ela apenas recusou com um gesto de mão e se levantou, ficando ao lado da carteira em que estava sentada.

-Eu acredito que existem Youkais bons e ruins...Generalizar sempre foi errado, assim como dizer "para sempre" e "nunca". O que nós sabemos sobre eles? Senhorita Sango, você nos reuniu para vencê-los. Eu concordo. Não concordo em exterminar uma raça, porque não são todos.

-E como nós vamos adivinhar?

-Porque não damos chances? Minha irmã de 10 anos foi salva por um pequeno Youkai raposa, ele teve os pais mortos por outros Youkais...vocês vem? Não somos só nós que vivemos em uma guerra civil, eles também, existem diferentes tipo de Youkais.

-Cães, Raposas, Gatos, Sapos, Aves, Lobos, Insetos... Sendo os de quatro patas os mais violentos uma vez que tem forma animal e não pensam muito. Os ladrões são os insetos e sapos, não se sabe o por que... Aves gostam de torturar as pessoas, as levando para seus ninhos e dando de comida para os filhotes. – Disse Rin calmamente.

-Está esquecendo de algo Rin?

-O que senhorita Lamari?

-Os de forma humana.

-Não seriam eles os mais perigosos?

-Porque tem uma mente mais racional? Eu acho que são eles que estão acabando com os próprios Youkais.

-É verdade que os dados levantados pela Lamari condizem – Diz Sango mostrando um painel de várias cores – Podemos ver as áreas afetadas, sendo o centro o de maior risco, pois pelo que sabemos tem grupos de diferentes Youkais por 'Área' como nós mesmos chamamos.

-Acredito que tenha um chefe Youkai de forma humana em cada grupo, usando-os para ganhar território – Disse a ruiva.

-Com base nesses dados, eu quero um grupo de investigação. Que deve partir amanhã pela madrugada. E eu quero candidatos...

Quatro pessoas ergueram as mãos.

-Miroku, Rin, Lamari e Kikyou. Vocês são o nosso grupo de centro. Podem voltar para os seus quartos, detalhes serão dados mais tarde, vocês terão rádio, comunicadores, baterias extras, armas, coletes... Se mais alguém quiser entrar no grupo, tem uma hora para decidir, dispensados.

-/-

Os quatro estavam na sala de armas e equipamentos, enchendo as bolsas e os coldres. Kikyou e Miroku estavam do outro lado da sala, enquanto o único homem do grupo ajudava a garota de cabelos negros e muito compridos a fechar o colete.

-Porque está nesse grupo?

-Mesma pergunta – Disse séria.

-Eu achei a discussão interessante da Rin-san e da Lamari-san, queria ver como acabava. E você?

-Youkais me interessam, apenas isso... Quanto mais informações eu tiver melhor... – E soltou o rabo de cavalo que usava assim que Miroku fechou a última fivela.

-Porque se uniu a esse grupo?

-Mataram minha avó, vingança, a mesma história de todo mundo... e você?

-Digamos que...eu gosto da ação.

-Nenhum motivo em especial? Família morta?

-Eu tenho outros conceitos Senhorita, fico bravo é claro pela morte dos meus pais, mas não é como se eu não pudesse vê-los nunca mais, pensar assim é triste demais para uma alma tão velha.

-Por isso você é uma pessoa tão tranqüila, com esse tipo de pensamento talvez até mesmo uma pessoa como eu conseguisse se acalmar – E ajeitou a arma.

-Quem sabe...

-Gostei de você Miroku...espero que fique vivo, não costumo me dar bem com pessoas do mesmo sexo.

-Espero que faça amigos e podermos nos dar bem – Disse com um sorriso divertido. A garota concorda e os dois se unem as outras duas que já estavam prontas e ficaram em silêncio durante todo o tempo.

-Fiquem vivo e atentos – Disse Sango olhando para os quatro.

Cada um tinha um motivo diferente, e isso tornava o grupo tão exótico e eficiente, eles teriam que aprender a lhe dar com as próprias diferenças ou acabariam como aqueles youkais que tanto detestavam jogados na rua se matando.

**Continua...**


End file.
